The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional patent application entitled “SOI Structures Utilizing Trenches for Improved Electrical Signal Isolation and Linearity,” Ser. No. 61/586,696 filed on Jan. 13, 2012. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
Silicon on insulator (SOI) structures are commonly utilized where a high degree of noise isolation or low signal loss is required. In conventional SOI structures, a conducting inversion layer is typically present at an interface between a base oxide and a high resistivity handle wafer. Requirements imposed by active devices within SOI structures also typically demand a top semiconductor layer having a much lower resistivity than the high resistivity handle wafer. The combination of a low resistivity top semiconductor layer and an inversion layer at the base oxide-handle wafer interface results in a lossy, non-linear network that degrades isolation and linearity within SOI structures at high frequencies and power levels.
Attempts to provide a high degree of noise isolation and low signal loss in SOI structures have included forming high resistance portions of the handle wafer in isolation trenches at the interface between the base oxide and handle wafer. However, as the area available for isolation trenches within SOI structures decreases, the effectiveness of such narrow high resistance portions of the handle wafer also decreases.